


Hold Me Close & Love Me

by shewritesall



Series: Romanogers One-Shots [6]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captasha - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Natasha has Silent Nightmares, Nightmares, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 07:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17300312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewritesall/pseuds/shewritesall
Summary: Natasha doesn't wake up screaming from her nightmares like Steve does. Not wanting to bother Steve, she often suffers through them alone. At least, until Steve wakes up due to the lack of someone laying beside him.





	Hold Me Close & Love Me

Steve woke up to Natasha carefully sliding out of his arms and off the bed.  She pulled the covers over him and slipped out of the bedroom silently.  Steve blinked, trying to figure out if his alarm had gone off and he'd missed it or if she was just going to the bathroom.  He turned so he could see the bedside clock and squinted at the blurry numbers.  His vision cleared up and he realised it was barely past 3AM.  He grunted and rolled onto his back, waiting for Natasha to return.

He waited patiently, wondering what was taking so long, and only looked at the clock when he was sure it had been more than two or three minutes.  It had been seven and she still wasn't back.  Come to think of it, he didn't recall hearing the toilet flush or seeing the bathroom light flick on.  Worry crept into his mind and he climbed out of the bed.

He quietly walked past the bathroom, checking to make sure she wasn't in there, then continued down the hall.  He thought he heard heavy breathing in the kitchen, so he turned and walked in that direction.  When he peered into the kitchen, he found Natasha staring out the window over the sink, her back to him as she hugged herself tightly.  He frowned at the sight of her finger nails digging into her arms and walked forward, putting a hand on her arm to stop her from piercing the skin.  She jumped and spun quickly, making him step back in surprise when she pulled a gun on him.

"Steve?"  she asked, immediately dropping the gun.  He nodded, waiting to step towards her until he knew she wouldn't freak out.

"What's going on?"  he asked, taking a hesitant step forward.  When she didn't step away from him, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her shoulders.  His eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he felt her trembling ever so slightly.

"I'm alright,"  she assured him, slowly wrapping her arms around his torso.  Steve pulled back to look down at her face and frowned.

"Natasha, you're shaking,"  he told her.  "What happened?"

"Nightmare,"  she sighed quietly.  Steve's grip on her tightened as she sagged against him.  "I didn't want to wake you, but I guess I did."

"I'm glad you did,"  he said softly, kissing the top of her head.  "I didn't know you had nightmares."

"I've gotten pretty good at slipping away without waking you,"  she replied.  Steve frowned but didn't say anything for a while.  She continued to tremble even though her breathing had evened out and was no longer sharp and ragged.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"  Steve asked.  Natasha shook her head, hugging him tighter.  He didn't resist and willingly pulled her closer to him.

"Just this is fine,"  she assured her.  Steve nodded and continued to hold her until long after she'd stopped trembling. 


End file.
